


A Wedding Proposal: Yu-Gi-Oh GX Fan Fiction.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX
Genre: Gen, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any Of The Names Or The Anime Show.





	1. Chapter 1

It was In the Evening at Duel Academy, Everyone was settling down, Everyone Except Two People, Tara Yuki, Jaden Yuki's Twin Sister and Zane Truesdale was walking along the Beach, He had asked her to Join Him on the Beach, Now They were walking on the Beach, their hands were entangled to each-other. 

"Well, You've been very quiet this evening", Tara said. 

"Well, It's kind of cool this evening, isn't it?", Zane replied. 

"It sure is", Tara replied. 

Until they both stopped, Zane stood in front of her, as the Sun started setting over the ocean beside them.

"Tara, i have to ask you something", Zane said. 

"Oh, what is it?", Tara asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Tara Ever Since I first Met You, I just Fell In Love, and When I Saw You at Kaibaland , I just Knew that you were the one for me, I've even saved your life from that Shadow Hunter Cameula, and I'll Always Love You", Zane answered as he got down on one knee and took something out from his pocket.

It was a square shaped box, he opened the Square Shaped Box, Inside It, there was a Diamond Ring that was on a gold band, He put it up to her and looked up at her with Love in his Purple Eyes. 

"Tara Yuki, Will You Marry Me?", Zane asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh Yes Zane", Tara answered as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

Zane was thrilled, He put the Engagement Ring on Her Middle Finger, They put their loving Arms around Each-other, and Started Kissing Each-other, On Each-other's Lips, as The Sun was setting beside them. 

"Zane, I think we should go back to our dorms, before we get into trouble", Tara said as she continued kissing him. 

"Huh, What Did You Say?", Zane asked as he continued kissing her. 

"Nevermind", Tara answered as they continued kissing each-other. 

They started walking back to their respective dorms, They decided to wait until tomorrow to tell Jaden and the others about their engagement.


	2. Shocking News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara and Zane is about to Tell The Others about their Engagement.

The Next Morning At The Slifer Dorm, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Blair, Bastion, Chazz, Hassleberry, and Atticus was sitting in the main room of the Dorm, They were waiting for Tara and Zane to Arrive, They had told them to meet them at the Slifer Dorm, They had Some Good News they want to tell them. "Jaden, do you have any idea what the news is?", Syrus asked. "I have no Idea", Jaden answered. "I hope It's Good", Alexis said. "I hope that Tara is Moving Back In The Obelisk Girl's Dorm", Chazz said. "I hope It'll be Good News", Bastion said. "I hope so too", Blair said. "Maybe My Dino Queen Decides to Dump Zane and Be with Me", Hassleberry said to himself. "What did you say?", Atticus asked. "Oh Nothing", Hassleberry answered. Suddenly the front door opened, and Everyone Looked they were shocked to see Aster Phoenix walking into the room. "Oh, You're all here too", Aster Phoenix said. "Yeah, Did they tell you to come here too?", Jaden asked. "Yeah They Did", Aster answered. Another hour later Tara and Zane walked into the room, Jaden and the other's noticed that they were holding each-other's hands. "So, what's the good news?", Blair asked. "Yeah, what is it?", Chazz asked. Tara Looked at Zane, He looked back at her with love in his eyes, he slowly nodded his head, as if he was telling her, you tell them. "Well, Zane and I are-", Tara answered as she started telling them about the good news. "WHAT YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!", Jaden and The Others said in Unison that made The Slifer Dorm and Everywhere Else Shake. From The Other Dorms, To The Kitchen, Even Chancellor Shepherd's Office was shaking, Chancellor Shepherd managed to grab a Table lamp, while looking over some Paperwork,

Until they started congratulating them, everyone except Hassleberry, He fainted, That Evening Tara had decided to sleep over at Jaden's Dorm Room, Jaden had his window open halfway, So she wouldn't Feel Claustrophobic, Tara had made a Bed Pallet on the floor, they were getting ready for bed. 

"Have you Told Dad about You getting married to Zane yet?", Jaden asked. 

"Well, No I haven't Told Him Yet, and I haven't Asked Him to walk me down the Aisle and Give me Away", Tara answered. 

"Well, You should", Jaden said. 

"All Right, I'll Tell Him Tomorrow", Tara replied.

"Good, and While You're talking to Him, The others and I would be Planning The Wedding", Jaden said. 

"All Right", Tara replied as they went to sleep.


	3. Tara asked her Father to Walk Her Down The Aisle and Give Her Away To Zane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara is about to Ask her Father Seto Kaiba about walking her down the Aisle and Giving Her Away to Zane.

The Next Morning, Tara was giving Permission to make a call to Kaiba Corp, she dialed the number, and asked if she could speak to her father Seto Kaiba, she was on hold for over an hour, while she was on hold, She started Practicing what to say to her father. 

"Well, Father, As You'll Know, I'm Getting Married, and I was wondering If You could walk me down the Aisle and Give Me away to Zane", Tara said to herself, until she heard her father's voice over the phone. 

"Tara, you better have a good excuse for interrupting me", Seto Kaiba said in a snarled voice. 

"Father, I'm sorry if I interrupted you, But I have to tell you something Important", Tara replied. 

"Oh, What Is It?", Seto Kaiba asked. 

"Well, As You'll Know, I'm Getting Married, and I was wondering If You'll Walk Me Down The Aisle and Give Me Away To Zane?", Tara asked. 

"I'm Very Busy, I don't Have Time For That, So Good-Bye", Seto Kaiba answered as he hung up the phone. 

Tara was stunned when she heard her own father turned her down, She hoped that he was kidding, Meanwhile Jaden and The Others were busy planning Tara and Zane's Wedding, They decided to have the wedding on the Beach, Chancellor Shepherd had agreed to Perform the Marriage Ceremony, Dorothea and The Duel Academy Kitchen Staff would be supplying the food for the wedding Reception, Also The Song called Everything I Do I do It For You (By Bryan Adams) is going to be the one that Tara and Zane is going to be Dancing too, also The Song called My Heart Will Go On (By Cline Dion) is going to be Playing at Their Wedding, They started planning on who's coming to the wedding, They were planning for over an hour.


End file.
